bRiNg Me To LiFe
by Kk6
Summary: anna dispuesta a morir , yoh que la ama , la traduccion de una cancion esto van a encontrar en bring me to life... e on song fic Yoh/Anna


Bring me to life (traime a la vida)  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors (como puedes verme a los ojos como puertas abiertas) Leading you down into my core (dejandote entrar bajo mi coraza) Where I've become so numb (donde me entumeci) without a soul (sin alguna alma) my spirit sleeping somewhere cold (mi espiritu duerme en un lugar frio) until you find it there (hasta que lo encuentres ahí) and lead it back home (y lo dejes volver a casa)  
  
"espero que algun dia lo encuentres y no me dejes morir asi ... sola , me siento como un muerto en vida , el corazon me duele ...aunque por otra parte tambien estoy feliz de que hayas logrado cumplir tu sueño , llegar a tu meta...eso es suficiente para mi"  
  
wake me up inside , wake me up inside (despiertame adentro , despiertame adentro ) call my name and save me from the dark (di mi nombre y salvame de la obscuridad) bid my boold to run ( ofrece mi sangre para qcorrer) before I come undone (antes de que me deshaga) save from the nothing I've become (salvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)  
  
"me siento miseble después de haberte tratado tan mal , siento que lago me carcome y ke corroe por dentro y me duele , me duele por que siento que me esta matando... y si llegase a morir ya no te veria a ti hasta dentro de 500 años"  
  
now that I know what I'm without (ahora que se que estoy vacia ) you can't just leave me (no puedes dejarme ) breathe into me and make me real (respira dentro de mi y hasme real ) bring me to life (traime a la vida )  
  
"se perfectamente lo que me espera...una muerte lenta y dolorosa , estoy vacia , no siento sentimiento ni sensacion alguna solo este amor que a veces me preoduce dolor y otras passion"  
  
wake me up inside , wake me up inside (despiertame adentro , despiertame adentro ) call my name and save me from the dark (di mi nombre y salvame de la obscuridad) bid my boold to run ( ofrece mi sangre para correr) before I come undone (antes de que me deshaga) save from the nothing I've become (salvame de la nada en la que me he convertido) bring me to life (traime a la vida)  
  
"quiero despertar , amarte y que me ames ... es tan difícil comprenderlo , quiero cariño ... se que no lo demuestro pero una itako no puede , no puedo , asi me criaron y ahora me es imposible"  
  
frozen inside without your touch , without your love darling only you are the life among the dead (congelandome por dentro sin tu rose , sin tu amor querido , solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte)  
  
"aunque si llego a morir tengo la certeza de que dejare se sentir este dolor que me mata un gran dolor en el pecho y unas ganas incontenibles de llorar pero no puedo ...tengo que ser fuerte ... pero lo juro... a veces pienso que seria mejor morir"  
  
all this time I can't believe a couldn't see (todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no haya visto) kept in the dark , but you where there in front of me (manteniendote en la obscuridad pero siempre estuviste frente a mi ) I've sleeping a thousand years it seems (parece que he dormido durante 100 años) Got to open my eyes to everything (abre mis ojos para lo que sea) Without a thought , without a vioce , without a soul (si pensamiento , sin voz , sin alma) Don't let me die here (no me dejes morir aqui) There must be something more (debe haber algo mas) Bring me to life (traime a la vida)  
  
"una navaja en mis manos ... es todo lo que tengo y lo ultimo que voy a ver en mi cuerpo material , lamento no poder despedirme de ti mi querido y amado Yoh ... pero conociéndote trataras de detenerme a demas te deje una nota que no creo que leas hasta que sea demasiado tarde paso la navaja por mi piel frágil que en un instante deja ver el rojo y espeso liquido de un momento a otro desvario y caigo..."  
  
wake me up inside , wake me up inside (despiertame adentro , despiertame adentro ) call my name and save me from the dark (di mi nombre y salvame de la obscuridad) bid my boold to run ( ofrece mi sangre para correr) before I come undone (antes de que me deshaga) save from the nothing I've become (salvame de la nada en la que me he convertido) bring me to life (traime a la vida)  
  
"despierto ... no siento ningun tipo de dolor ...estoy muerta? , veo mu muñeca vendada y suero a mi lado y te veo ahí sentado en una silla con la mirada baja , me ves y me dices con un tono frio , inusual en ti -has despertado- callo , no tengo nada que decirte , me ves con una expresión de dolor , desprecio y alivio a la vez - por que lo hiciste ? - me preguntas... callo -no sabes lo preocupado que estaba , que hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto - tu preocupado por mi ... creo que si estoy muerta , cambias tu expresión auna dulce y tierna te me acercas y me abrazas , te siento... eso quiere decir que no estoy muerta - no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer - me susurras al oido -no sabes lo que haria si llegases a morir - moriria y te seguiria ... te amo - me dices tambien en un susurro , me besas , te respondo -yo y tambien te amo - te abrazo y siento una lagrima correr por mi mejilla ...  
  
ME HAS DESPERTADO...ME HAS TRAIDO A LA VIDA  
  
NOtEs :  
  
Como me quedo ...si lo se algo muy dramatico pero mellego la inspiración que querian que hiciera . . . a parte es mi regalo de cumpleaños ... de mi para mi n.n espero les haya gustado  
  
::kakoii:: 


End file.
